Johnny's Dame
by Totally-T3ii3
Summary: Sortta a sister fice to MobMotherScitahs and mines Johnny's New Dame. A series of one-shots generally pointless and full of drabble! Enjoy! R&R. Johnny/OC


FOR: MobMotherScitah  
_Sally is hers, not mine or anyone elses!_

This is a Johnny Vincent/OC  
I like it so if you don't go away. Flames will be used to make s'mores!! :D

I do not own Bully (Canis Canem Edit) Rockstar Vancouver does.  
If I owned it Jimmy wouldn't be the main character-- Johnny would be-- and if, by some stroke of misfortune, like a severe blow to my brain, Jimmy was the main char he would be hot not icky!!! That is all.

* * *

_Chapter 1._(of how many? idk.)

Johnny Vincent stood in the bathroom on the second floor of the main building with Larry Romano, he was combing his chestnut hair back almost delicately, and Larry (or, affectionatelyknown as Peanut) was watching him in awe. Johnny Vincent sure did look good- he even looked good when he was covered in grease and sweat climbing out from under an old Ford. Though Larry was not interested in his best friend (Trent always accused him of this and he found himself obligated to reinstate his sexuality nearly twice daily) he would readily say that Johnny Vincent was the best-looking-guy-on-campus. And, he knew, many would agree with this statement. Johnny had a small, secret fan club which consisted of Mandy Wiles, Karen Johnson, Angie Ng, Melody Adams, and (according to Rumors) Max MacTavish the Prefect. Johnny, needless to say, denied the existence of this club but most other students on campus believed it was real.

Larry sighed a little loudly and Johnny tore his eyes from his reflection to look at his friend, "Wha'sup Peanut?" he asked,

Larry had to bite down on his tongue to keep from attacking Johnny for calling him 'Peanut', he hated his nickname, "Nu'ttin Johnny, don' worry." he replied lightly, and it was true, he was only envious of Johnny's looks, that was all. There was no way he, Larry Romano, would ever look like Johnny. He accepted that, but still wished it wasn't true.

Johnny, being slightly simple, shrugged and went back to combing his hair. After a moment it was perfect, he looked at Larry, "Sometimes.." he said, "I think if Lola weren't around I'd date Mandy Wiles."

Larry only stared, "Wha'... really?!" he gasped, eyes wide, the infamous Johnny Vincent going after a paper shaker?! No way.

Johnny nodded, "Sure, why not? But, no, Peanut, I mean.. I mean if Lola weren't around I'd be able t'have any broad I wanted... an' yanno what? It ain't a broad in Bullworth I want!"

Larry blinked, "Are you gonna start up on that Keira Knightley shpeel again I'mma jet!" he exclaimed. Ever since Johnny saw Pirates of the Caribbean he had a thing for Keira Knightley, and frankly, the other Greasers were sick of hearing it.

Johnny waved a dismissive hand, "No, no, no." he said, "I was sayin' that I like a'nutha' broad."

Larry stared, "Wha'? When? Who?!"

"Her name is Sally Givanno, I met 'er in Chicago over the summer." he said and had a smile on his lips, "She's gorgeous, Peanut, a real woman. She makes all the dame's at Bullworth nasty compared t'er."

"All the dames _are_ nasty, Johnny" Larry countered. This was bad. Johnny Vincent talking about the beauty of a random girl in Chicago?! So he'd spent the summer there- so what? There was no reason for his head to be in the clouds. Wait.. it was always in the clouds. Larry cursed reality.

"Peanut.." he turned and put his hands firmly on his best friends shoulders, "...you just ain't never seen her." he said

Larry nodded, "Nope. I haven't."

"Ya' will."

"how d'you know?"

"Gut feelin'."

Larry groaned inwardly but forced a smile and told him that was great. Johnny and his gut feelings- they were always, _always_wrong! Yet, somehow, the older Greaser managed to find and put faith in them anyway. Larry knew why: when Johnny was five before his father left he got one that he was going- and that his mother would too. He got a feeling that he would be sick and scared and Larry remembered him holding his stomach and whimpering. He said it was a stomach ache but alter told Larry it was reoccurring until finally their big argument. His father leaving. His mother running after him. Getting hit by a car. His father leaving anyway. Johnny being left alone.

Maybe pity is what kept them all on Johnny's side. If they left him he'd break. Johnny craved companionship and needed some form of stability.

If his fan club knew that he may not have one anymore.

So, it was another secret.

"C'mon, we been hangin' in the john like'a couple'a girls!" Johnny laughed yanking Larry out the door, "Come on!" he grinned as they started out the door.

They were walking side-by-side down the slim hallway and Johnny was going on about an old '77 Chevy Camaro at the dump. He was saying he wanted to fix it up, paint it yellow with thick black stripes on the hood, then he could call it Bumblebee like in the Transformers movie:

"Yanno.." Johnny said, "That one with Shia Le-whatever.. he was in the old TV show.."

"Even Stevens" Larry said evenly, he was only half-listening,

"Uh-huh! That!" Johnny bobbed his head, "Be cool, huh? Then me an' Kiera could go cruisin'!"

Larry laughed at him, "You're an idiot."

"No. You are! I saw ya' listenin' for that Rocco guy's voice when we was watchin Warriors las' night!" he grinned, jerking Larry's arm with a friendly punch.

They bickered, in the firendly way only two idiots who'd stuck together the past fifteen years could, until Johnny stopped dead and jumped behind him. Johnny was taller and a little more broad in the shoulders than Larry. So, naturally, the smaller boy was not a good hiding spot.

Larry blinked, "What.. are you doing?"

"It's her!"

"Who? Kiera?" he smirked

"Be serious! It's the girl from Chicago!" he pointed to a pretty girl, her hair was red and puleld back, she had long legs under that uniform skirt, and she was tan. Not fake tan like movie stars (who, you'd think, could afford a more real-looking tan) but a tan one got from being outside. She was very pretty, Larry thought, then looked at Johnny. His second right gut-feeling. But, why was he hiding?

"Why ya' hidin, boss?" he asked

"Well.. I.. sortta.. broke up with her!" he gushed

"WHAT?!" Larry cried and everyone looked at them. Including the new girl.

Her eyes widened for a second then she walekd over, "Hello Johnny. Fancy seein' you here." she said a little tensley

"H- hi Sally" he mumbled straightening up.

And then she swung a sharp right hook right acorss the Greaser King's elegant face. There was a nice crack as his nose broke and she grinned back at him. Johnny groaned in pain- sure, he'd had his nose broke before, didn't mean this time didn't hurt too. And then, she hugged him.

"I missed you, dumbass!" she exclaimed

Larry blinked, "Wow."

She was pretty. Pretty crazy.

* * *

Hehe.

Okay, Sally wouldn't really do that- but it made me giggle. So there it is.

I hope ya like it Scitah!


End file.
